Vanilla Cream
by tom641
Summary: One day, cream underwent a series of events that led to a great night with mother Vanilla... LEMON CONTENT... I THINK. P.S. Sorry for leaving In-Progress on for so long. I only just thought to change it.
1. The boring plot setup

**Hello, welcome to my first fan-fic. Fair warning, this fan-fic will involve:**

**Sex, Yuri, Incest, masturbation, and sex toys.**

**Turn back if you don't like that. Or if your not old enough. (like THAT will stop you)**

**Otherwise, enjoy.**

**One word of warning, this chapter is ALL EXPOSITION. NO SEX SCENES. YET.**

**Just laying down the story.**

Cream woke up one day and it was like any other day. She got out of bed and picked out her clothes, and saw that her pet chao, Cheese, was still sleeping. She walked into the kitchen and her mom Vanilla was making breakfast, Scrambled Eggs and Bacon.

"Mmmm! Smells yummy!" Said Cream. "I hope you're hungry Cream." Said Vanilla as she placed down three plates. One for each of them, and one for Cheese, who had awaken to the smell of bacon. He flew in and landed on the tabletop. "Chao chao!" He said as he waved hello to the two rabbits and started on his plate.

"Thanks Mom!" Cream said as she brought her and Cheese's plates to the sink. "I'm going to see Tails now!" Cream said, going out the door with Cheese.

"OK dear, be careful in his lab!" Vanilla replied. She walked in to clean the dishes as Cream walked off. She then went to see what was on TV...

----Tail's House And Lab----

Cream walked into the lab drinking a soda she bought on the way there. She set it down and said "Hey Tails!" to her boyfriend. "Oh, hey Cream. How are you?" He said without looking up from his chemicals. He mixed a few together and shook it till it turned a rather beautiful shade of red. "Wow," Cream exclaimed, "What is that?"

"Oh, its just... a um... new fuel attempt for the Tornado." He said hesitantly. Cream thought she detected something in his voice, but thought nothing of it. She had to use the bathroom, so she went. While she was gone, Tails gave Cheese a Chao Treat to keep him occupied for a minute. Then he got a funnel and quickly pored the red chemical inside Cream's drink. He screwed the cap back on and tried to look busy when cream came back out. "So Cream, are you ready to go to the movies?" Tails asked. "Yeah! I hear it's scaaaaaarrrrrry!" Cream replied.

After the movie, Tails and Cream came into the Lab. Cream's hair was on end and she was shivering a little. "It really WAS scary!" She said. "Y-yeah it was..." Tails replied.

"Well, I better get home. Love you!" She said as she kissed him. "Love you too Cream." He replied. She started to leave and Tails said, "Hey, don't forget your drink!"

"Oh yeah, Thanks!" She grabbed it and walked out. She got home and sat down for dinner. "Hi Cream, how was your day?" Vanilla asked. "It was OK. We went to the movies." "Oh, that sounds fun!" She said. After dinner Cream had drained the bottle half way. While washing dishes and gathering clothes, Vanilla got thirsty and drained the rest of it, it had a funny, sweet, taste to it. Maybe the factory was trying something new?


	2. That night

Back at the house, in Cream's room, Cream starts to feel a little hot between her legs. She rubs her legs together but to no avail. "Oooohh..." Cream started to rub her panties, then she gave that up and started to finger herself. " *moaning softly* Oh... I can't seem -ah! to... do it... ahhhhhhhhh!" Meanwhile Vanilla was washing things again and started feeling hot too... "AH!" she yelped, surprised at how horny she had gotten that fast. She needed something to keep her sane, she ran into her room and pulled out a vibrator from her drawer. She pulled her dress off and removed her bra and panties, then lied down on the bed, spread her sexy long legs, turned on the vibe and shoved it in. "Ohhh yeah... Good but I need more..." She said to herself.

Cream soon gave up on trying to please herself, but she needed SOMETHING. She walked into her moms room. "Mom? I have a personal prob-" Her jaw dropped as she walked in on Vanilla pleasuring herself, sweating and moaning. "Mom? MOM!" That time Vanilla heard her over her moans and tried to cover herself. "CREAM! Uhhh... is something wrong dear?" Cream stared for a second and then told her. "I feel super horny for some reason and I can't stop it!" Vanilla thought for a second, and her hornyness got the better of her. "Cream? Why don't you get undressed and come sit on the bed?"

"W-why mom?" Cream asked. "Because I think this... might help!" Vanilla responded. "...well... only if you say so mommy..." Cream then slowly stripped off her dress, her bra, her shoes and socks, and finally her dripping wet panties. She walked to the bed, covering herself, and sat down. "Hee hee! Its OK Cream. You can uncover yourself." Vanilla said as she moved Cream's hands out of the way, reveling her developing teenage breasts and dripping wet pussy. "What are you going to do mom?" Cream asked. "Shh... Just close your eyes sweetie." She responded. Cream did so and Vanilla got the vibrator she was using. She spread Cream's legs, causing her to blush madly. Vanilla then took the vibrator, already soaked in her juices from before, and slid it inside Cream's ass. She inhaled sharply and started to moan. "Aaaannnnhhhh.... That feels... amazing mom..." Cream said, trying to keep her eyes open. "Good... Just relax honey..." Vanilla said as she started licking her daughter's cunt, meanwhile she was fingering her own. "Gaaaahhh, GAAAAHHH!!! MOM! I THINK... I'M GONNA... AHHHHHH!" When Cream said this, she had her very first orgasm not caused by her own means. Vanilla licked up the juices and pulled the vibe from Cream's ass. "Ohhh... that felt so good... but i'm still so horny..." Cream said. "Well I still have some fun tricks sweetie." Vanilla said winking. She reached into her drawer to decide what else to get...

Tails' jaw had dropped when he saw the erotic acts of his girlfriend and her mother. His member was hard and he had to fight hard not to show it, especially with Rouge right next to him in the lab.

"Why you naughty little fox boy!" Rouge said, "Is this the only reason you hired me to plant those cameras in her house? *sip*" she said as she took a drink from the coffee, thinking it needed more cream. (Heh) "Well, I wanted to see just how my chemical mixture would work. I thought her boobs would get bigger or something..." Tails replied.

"Heh, you teens will do anything to get some tail, won't you?" Rouge said. "Oh you should know. That wasn't cream in the blue box." Tails said. Rouge suddenly got hot and wide-eyed. "Why you sneaky son of a- come 'ere." She said as she grabbed Tails and kissed him deeply. They stumbled into Tails' room and Rouge's outfit flew out the closing door, all this just before screaming and thumping sounds erupted from the room.

Vanilla finally pulls something out, a long, thick, purple, strap-on. She puts one end inside her pussy, moaning a little bit as she does, then she secures it and walks to the other side of the bed where Cream is resting. "So Cream... ready for Act 2?" Cream got wide eyed and smiled. "Oh yeah!" She replied. "Heh, you are a bad little girl, aren't you? Let me show you what I do to bad girls." She said as she thrust the strap-on in. It stopped a little ways in, blocked by something. "Hmm? Oh my, Cream, you're still a virgin, aren't you?" Vanilla asked her daughter. "Y-yes... Don't do that again! It hurts a lot!" She answered. "Hee hee hee! Cream, don't worry, just hold on and soon it will feel really good. Now let's see if I can make you scream." Vanilla said as she started thrusting again. "AH! AHHH!" Cream was in agony, but kept going cause she trusted Vanilla. "Almost there honey! ...There we go!" She said as she burst the hymen and took Cream's innocence. (1) "Oh my god... it feels so good again..." Cream said. As Vanilla thrust into her daughter's cunt, the strap-on pulled out and got slapped back in by the pull of Cream's vagina, basically thrusting into both of them. Both girls moaned like crazy. "Oh my god... i'm going to cum Cream!" Vanilla yelled. "Me... too!" cream says as they came in unison. Vanilla was tired and satisfied, and took out the strap-on. But Cream grabbed it and put it in her own cunt and put on the straps. She got between Vanilla's legs and started pumping hard. As they moaned together Vanilla wrapped her long legs around Cream and held on for support. Soon they both came again, and Vanilla brought out a

2-sided dildo,(2) they put both ends in and rushed towards each other, they loved feeling it rush through their insides with a hard impact at the end of the ride.

"Cream..." Vanilla said at the end of it all. "I love you..." she said.

"Mommy... I love you too..." Cream answered. They kissed each other deeply.

"*pant pant pant* Damn Tails... You sure know how to please a lady..." Rouge said, lying in Tails' bed after a VERY fun night. "Heh heh. I'm glad we both had fun. Maybe tomorrow, we can do this to my footage of Cream and Vanilla?" Tails asked. "Heh heh. You should focus on your GF sweetie. But don't worry... I'll still be at the Club if you wanna hook up." she said as she gave him her cell number.

THE END

**(1): Virginity, if you didn't know.**

**(2): Suggestion by Jojenga.**


End file.
